


Nigthmare

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean wakes up from a nightmare about hell and the reader comforts him? (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nigthmare

The sound that wakes you up surprises you more than anything. It’s Dean, he’s mumbling in his sleep, which he normally doesn’t. Sure, sometimes he snores, but that’s about it. Your brain start waking up bit more and now you can make up a few of the words are coming from him. There are several “no”’s , some “Sam”’s, even your own name. Then you hear something that makes your blood freeze. “Alastair.” Dean is dreaming of hell. You have to wake him up. You start poking him hard in the ribs. No reaction. You slap him and then he wakes up with a gasp. He quickly twists around, and presses you into the mattress on pure instinct.

“Dean, you’re not in hell anymore! You’re safe, I’m here and Sam is in the motel room next door.” Dean quickly lets you go as soon as the words leave your mouth, and sits up against the headboard with his head in his hands. You sit up to and put your hands on his arm.

“Hey, it’s okay”, you soothe him. You rub your hands up and down his arm. You hear him take a deep, shaking breath before looking at you again.

“I could have hurt you.” You see that his eyes are almost spilling over with tears. You reach up and wipe away a tear that is treating to fall from his eye.

“I’m fine Dean. I already said so didn’t I? Come on, lay back down with me.” He nods, not saying anything. You both lay down again facing each other, leaving very little space between your bodies. You stroke Dean’s hair, and his shoulders become a little less tense. He shifts into your embrace, and put his arms around you. You kiss the top of his head, and you drift off to sleep like this. Curled tight together, your warmth and presence calming Dean down.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
